In Order to Be Your Hero I Must Be The Villain
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Sequel to I'm Sorry I Couldn't be Your Hero. Max has to do one more thing before the Villain League will give him what he wants. Can he do it? Or will the loyalty he holds to his family hinder him in his plans?
1. Nightmares and Deals

**A/N So this is a sequel to I'm Sorry I Couldn't Be your Hero. Possibly taking place at the end of the series, so yeah Chloe has been born... I have no idea how this will turn out... but I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Nightmares and Deals**

 _Max walked down the stairs yawning deeply._

 _"_ _Hey Max" Max turned his head to see Crystal eating a yogurt cup._

 _Max smiled at seeing his best friend sitting at the table. "Hey Crys." He told her._

 _Crystal looked sideways "Are we still on for tonight?" She asked him._

 _Max smiled and nodded. "Of course, it's tradition."_

 _Crystal laughed before starting to cough, blood spewed from her lips. Max's eyes widened as blood started to seep through her shirt where a bullet hole was appearing._

 _'_ _I'm gone Max' He heard in his mind as he saw his best friend die in front of him again. 'Please, let me stay that way.'_

 _"_ _I can't" Max yelled at the empty air as Crystal's image started to disintegrate. "I can't lose you."_

 _'_ _You'll lose more then just me if you go down this path.'_

 _"_ _I don't care." Max screamed at the empty air. "I need you back."_

 _'_ _No Max, you don't'_

Max gasped as he awakened from his dream. He'd been having that dream off and on since Crystal had died, always begging the same thing of him, always asking him to let Crystal go.

He couldn't do that. He had to rescue her, bring her back so he was with her. Just so he could hold her in his arms again.

Was it selfish? Maybe, but it was the only thing that kept him going, that stopped him from falling into despair.

Max sighed and stood hoping to get ready for the day. He had just picked out the shirt he was going to wear for that day, when he felt the familiar tug that told him he was being teleported away _again_.

Madam X raised an eyebrow at his less then modest appearance. "I see, noon was too early" She said by way of greeting.

Max rolled his eyes as he pulled on his T-shirt. "I was up late, working on that weapon _you_ wanted me to make" He told her.

Madam X snapped her fingers and immediately Max felt himself on his knees. His bones were cracking as she used his telekinesis to break him again. He felt his shoulder pop out of their sockets. In moments his leg was broken, his arms were stretched farther and farther but still he refused to scream.

"I have warned you against, taking that tone with me _boy._ "

"You want me to be the evillest villain on the planet" Max said through the pain a smile on his face. "Who the hell cares about _civility._ "

" _I_ do" Madame X said before releasing him.

Max fell to ground gasping for breath.

"Next time, I'll break you neck, boy." Madame X stated before waving an arm and Max could feel his bones knit back together his shoulders popped back into place.

"Thank you" Max said through gritted teeth.

"Now, how's the weapon coming?" Madam X asked.

"It's done" Max said. "I can hand it to you whenever you want."

Madame X raised an eyebrow. "Your entire family still believes that this is a phase you will grow out of…" Madame X said. "Perhaps I should appear to your home myself and have you give me the doomsday weapon _directly._ "

Max resisted the urge to swallow in fear. "As you wish Madame X."

Madame X looked at her nails. "After this we shall see where your loyalty truly lies" She said before waving her hand sending Max back to his room.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked that, yeah Max is going to be getting a lot of grief from me, for the time being.**


	2. I Want To Be A Villain

**Yay New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own The Thundermans**

* * *

 **I Want To Be A Villain**

Max lay on his bed, his hands buried in his hair.

Madame X wasn't stupid. This was a test, a huge one. He knew that if he handed the weopon to Madame X in front of his family, his family would try to stop him, and he would be forced to stop his family with whatever means necessary.

He stumbled toward his desk where the doomsday machine lay.

'Doomsday device' was really a bit of a misnomer. For all intense and purposes the weapon he made was a gun that could vaporize anyone within several miles.

Max had been wise enough to place a failsafe that would allow for the machine to only be used when he-Max-was out of the vicinity.

To here that Madame X was coming made him worried. He had no doubt that she would use the device on his own family and if she found out about the failsafe no doubt she would find their deal to be null and void.

His hand twitched on the failsafe contemplating having it removed if Madame X found out about the failsafe she would make the deal null and void and quite possible kill them all anyway.

He heard the doorbell rang his hands closed and he took the weapon and ran upstairs just as his mother opened the door.

* * *

He could feel the electricity buzzing in the ear as they saw the woman at their door.

"Madame X" His mother hissed.

Madame X smiled bitterly at his mother. "Your son has invited me over"

His mother turned to glare at Max "Of all the stupid irresponsible things you've done Max, this has got to be worst" She told her eldest son.

"Mom who's at the door…?" Phoebe said as she ran down the stairs.

"One of the worst Villains on the planet" Her mother said glaring at her eldest son. "And your brother invited him over."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she turned to face her brother. Sadness was evident on her face "Why Max?"

"I've told you time and time again that I want to be a Villain." Max said to his family. "Perhaps this will make you believe it."

He slowly walked forward with the weapon clutched tightly in his hand when he felt his legs being rooted firmly to the ground.

He turned to see Phoebe looking at him tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were raised as she used her telekinesis to root him to the ground/

"Max please, don't there has to be another way" She begged him.

Max shook his head. "There isn't"

He waved his hand and sent Phoebe flying into the wall. It knocked her unconscious immediately.

He turned to see his family staring at him in shock before their faces hardened in anger. Nora's eyes started to glow, Barbara's hands started to spark with electricity, Billy started to vibrate, Hank flexed his muscles, and even little Chloe stood in front of him with her arms raised.

He smirked at them as he had done a million times before though this time it felt a million times more fake. "Bring it on."

* * *

 **A/N And next chapter... A fight ensues with Madame X enjoying it in the background.**


	3. Show of Power

**A/N WOO! Knew Chapter!**

 **Warning: This is not a nice chapter. In anyway. At all. And it will not get better after this.**

* * *

He lifted all four of his remaining family members in the ground with soul intention of knocking them out. But Chloe in that instant teleported out of his telekinetic grasp and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and his grasp on his family disappeared.

Once the kids were free his siblings all ran toward him Max used his freeze breath first stopping Billy from getting the first punch by freezing him in place. Chloe teleported to his side gave him a kick to his side forcing him to his knees he tried to use his freeze breath on Chloe but she just disappeared before he could. Before he could even start to stand and collect his bearings Max felt a burning sensation on his back turned quickly and froze Nora where she stood.

Chloe appeared again and before she could issue another punch he froze her.

"Letting your children fight your battles mom and dad?" Max said smirking at them once all the children were dealt with. On the inside however he was horrified at what he had done.

Barbara and Hank just stared at him in shock and horror as they slowly realized that Max's villain stage wasn't just a phase.. "Why?" Barbara asked sadly as she stared at her eldest son. "Why are you so determined to be a villain?"

"Maybe I'm tired of being second rate" Max said lowly the lie burned in his stomach. "Maybe I want to be the best at something."

"And you think joining the villain league is the way to go?" Hank said enraged. "Because they will turn on you the second it's convenient"

Max was perfectly aware of that. In fact the Villain League had already stabbed him in the back several times in the past. - Those villains had been taken care of and swiftly. "The only way to stop me is to kill me" Max said darkly.

Hank and Barbara stood together. "We won't kill you, but we will stop you." Barbara said her hands crackling with electricity.

Max laughed. "You underestimate my power, always have always will" Max said then before either Hank or Barbara could blink, he threw Barbara backwards into the wall knocking her unconscious.

Hank stared enraged. But before he could even contemplate movement he felt an overwhelming presence closing in around his neck cutting off his air supply.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I've made my choice" Max said as Hank fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks for the help." Max said sarcastically stepping over Hanks unconscious form.

"You had it handled" Madam X said inspecting her nails. "Besides I told you this was to see if you could truly turn on them, and you have, congratulations" Madam X said taking the box from her.

"Have I proven myself yet?" Max asked as he handed the weapon to Madam X.

Madam X smiled maliciously. "Not yet my pet, come there are more things I need you to do"

Together the two of them disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N Yay knew chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	4. Black and White

**A/N NEW CHAPTER YAY! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Black and White**

Phoebe awoke with a groan. Her head hurt from when she had been thrown against the wall by her brother. She put a hand to her head as she slowly stood.

"Max?" She called out confused. She stood up and looked around her eyes widened when she saw her family in the living room.

Her younger siblings were frozen in place, and her parents were unconscious on the ground.

Her eyes pricked with tears. _Max why?_

Phoebe shook her head. She knew the reason why.

She took tentative steps forward and as quick as she could unfroze her siblings with her heat breath. Before rushing to her parents.

"Where _is_ he" Nora screeched. As Billy ran forward and rammed himself into the kitchen cupboard. Chloe looked around confused and upset.

"Gone" Phoebe answered her sister before turning back to her unconscious parents. "Mom, mom wake up"

Her mother's fingers sparked with electricity and several lightbulbs went out, and Phoebe pulled back as she felt herself get electrocuted. She hissed in pain and rubbed her hands together.

"Phoebe?" Her mother groaned. Here eyes widened and she looked around. "Where's Max?"

"Gone" Phoebe said. "We need to wake dad"

Barbara sighed and electrocuted his neck waking Hank instantly.

Hank shot up and looked around wildly. "Where is he?" Hank asked. "Where's my son?"

Phoebe sighed. "I don't know" She said. "Gone with that woman"

Hank punched the floor, cracks formed when his hand made contact with the floor.

"Why?" Hank screamed. "Why would he _do_ this?"

Phoebe looked down.

"Who cares why?" Billy said angrily.

"Billy" Barbara said softly.

"No, what _reason_ could he have to turn his back on us like this?"

Phoebe looked away her arms locked around her knees. The answer was none. No possible explanation could excuse his turn to the dark side.

"He's selfish" Hank said. "That's what"

"Hank" Barbara stated to her husband. "He's your son"

"He's a _villain_ " Hank stressed. "And he needs to be stopped."

"Is he?" Phoebe said softly. Her voice thick with tears. Even when he so thoroughly turned his back, he _couldn't_ truly be a villain- could he. "Is he really?"

"Look at what he's done to us?" Nora stated outraged. "Froze his siblings and knocked at mom and dad, of _course_ he's a villain."

"You don't know _why_ " Phoebe screamed.

"There is no reason _why_ " Hank said. "No logical reason as to why he would be doing this"

"You don't _know_ that"

Hank scoffed. "Don't be so naïve Phoebe" Hank stated.

Phoebe stopped and stared at her father. "I'm not, being naïve" Phoebe stated. "You are. Attempting to see this only through black and white."

"There is no other way to see this" Hank yelled.

"Yes there is! There always has been, you just never bothered to see the pain your son was in, to understand why he felt this was the only way." Phoebe said.

"Oh and you do?" Hank asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe screeched tears running down her face. "Yes I do!"

Hank's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed again. "Oh yeah?" her father challenged her "Enlighten me"

"He's trying to get Crystal back" Phoebe yelled before she could stop herself.

Everyone stopped talking. Phoebe put her hand to her mouth in shock.

* * *

 **In case you all are worried. Phoebe isn't going to join the dark side. And depending on his plan, she will stop him if he goes to far. She just really doesn't want to believe her brother is irredeemable.**


	5. Max's Reason

**Yay! New Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own the Thunderman's**

* * *

 **Max's Reasons**

Barbara looked at her surprised. "Back? What do you mean back?"

Phoebe eyes filled with tears. "She died several years ago" Phoebe said hiccoughing. "I don't know how, or why, but Max has been doing everything in his power to impress the dark side, so they'll bring her back."

Barbara hands started to spark with electricity. Tears fell down her face. "Oh that _stupid_ boy." She said. "Resurrection is forbidden, even if he does succeed, if the hero council hears of this, she's dead anyway."

Phoebe shook her head. "I _know_ , but I don't think Max cares anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hank asked his voice barely concealing his rage.

Phoebe looked away. "I was afraid telling you would make matters worse," She said to them. "Nothing you can say or do will stop him; I didn't know how far you would go to stop him." She said.

Hank looked away. "Clearly you called bad judgement"

"Bad judgement?" Phoebe screeched. "You want to talk about Bad Judgement? You couldn't even see your own son drowning in his sorrows, before it was too late; you took your son's need to be a _super villain_ and treated it like a _phase_." Phoebe told her father venomously. "You _never_ bothered to question him about it, never bothered to wonder _why_ , you just wrote it all off as some teenage _phase_ , and just allowed your son to sink deeper and deeper into the _wrong crowd._ "

The family stared at Phoebe in surprise.

"This _entire_ family called bad judgement when it came to Max, at least _I_ bothered to find out why." Phoebe hissed.

Silence descended on the Thunderman household, before Hank spoke up again.

"It doesn't matter" Hank said softly. "It doesn't matter what we did or didn't do, it's in the past, and we can't do anything to fix it." He told his family. "No matter our failings as a family, Max had no business joining the Super villain league, no matter what we did, It was still Max's choice, and it is our duty to stop him."

Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes. "What, do you have in mind?"

Hank looked old and warn, the recent development having taken quite a toll on him. "We call the hero league and tell them everything."

"They'll wipe his memory"

"After everything that he's been through and done, that would be the least of his worries." Hank said conveying next to no emotion.

Phoebe looked toward the door.

"Max, I hope you know what you're doing." Phoebe said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." President Kickbutt asked the Thunderman's, "Your son, has joined the Villain League and not just the Villain's league, but the most evil villainess in the league Madam X mind you, because he's trying to get a friend he used to have back?"

"Did we mention that said girl is currently deceased?" Barbara stated. "We don't know the full story"

Kickbutt sighed. This had been a story heard far too often. "What was the girl's name?" She asked.

"Crystal LeClair" Phoebe piped up. "She was a non-supe, but a very observant girl, I don't know w if she knew about Max or the rest of us being Supers, but if she did she kept it to herself."

The President nodded. "Phoebe if you knew what your brother was doing and why, why didn't you come forward?"

Phoebe looked away. "I was afraid it would make things worse."

"Phoebe…" Kickbutt sighed. "I understand he's your brother and you want to protect him, but being a hero means, putting the law above your own preferences, I'm Sorry Phoebe but, I'm revoking your Hero Status."

"President" Hank cut in. "She was a young child, And Max is her brother."

The President shook her head. "No, She knew the rules when she received her cape, and she still violated them, we take down those that threaten the world, not give them a free pass, because of their relation to us, She knew and she let it slide, she is not ready to be a superhero." President Kickbutt said before switching topics. "Now your mission is to find Max and Madam X and stop them by any means necessary."

Barbara and Hank nodded once. "Understood."

The President nodded once before fading out.

* * *

 **Uh oh.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review!**

 **Oh BTW Quick note a while back I wrote a short scene called 'Facing Her Murderer'. It's about Max finding Crystal's father and what he doesn when he finds him. So if you want to... go check it out!**


	6. Can't Fail Again

**A/N Yay! New chapter! Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans.**

* * *

"Set it up" Madam X ordered when the rematerialized in Madam X's Lair.

Max always hated being here. It was too dark, to cold, to… blood-filled. The blood itself depending on how fresh it was tended to bring him back to the night he failed.

This time it was fresh. The blood had not even dried yet, and Max had to force himself to look away and focus on the task at hand.

He set it on the table and started to set it up. Twisting nobs and pushing buts snapping pieces back into their proper places.

" _Please stop"_ He heard Crystal's voice in his head.

Max continued working. That voice had haunted him for over three years. Almost as a cruel twist his conscious had decided to speak to him in Crystal's own voice.

 _Max please_

 **This is the only way** Max thought as he continued working. **To get you back.**

 _At what cost?_ Crystal's voice called softly. _Your soul?_

 **I don't care about the cost,** Max thought. **I love her.**

… _Is that what you honestly think she would want? The entire world destroyed?_

 **If all goes according to plan, what I do won't matter.** Max insisted to himself. **All this will change when I go back.**

 _Max…_

"What are you doing?" Madam X asked. Max jumped surprised at seeing her there.

Max shook his head to clear it. "As you asked" Max said. "Madame"

Madam X narrowed her eyes. "Hurry up. It won't be long before your parents come to stop us."

* * *

"Do you even no where to look?" Phoebe asked her parents, as they changed into their super uniforms.

"We know of some telepaths who can help us find her." Hank said flippantly. "And by extension our son"

"Let me come" Phoebe said. "I know more of this then you do"

"I think you've done enough, said enough" Hank said.

Phoebe glared at her father. "Do you know, when he went every June 1st? Where he went everyday for a _year_ , after the girl he loved was killed, do you know what Crystal's last words to me were? You didn't see his desperation when he spoke to Madam X, the tears he shed over her grave. You didn't even know Crystal was _dead_ until we told you, what makes you think you know what she meant to him?"

"Phoebe"

"I am not a hero" Phoebe said. "Kickbutt was right, I should not have a cape when I was so desperate to protect my brother, especially when he was so determined. _Please_ let me try to make things right."

Hank and Barbara looked at each other for a moment before they turned back to Phoebe. "You're to close to this" Barbara said.

"And you're not?" Phoebe said. "he's your son"

"We know how to put our emotions behind us" Hank said. "You're too young."

Tears fell down Phoebe's face. "I'm sorry."

"We'll discuss this later" Barbara said. "After we get our son back."

Phoebe looked down. "Very well, bring a power inhibitor after how quickly max disposed of us last time, your going to need them."

"Thanks for the concern" Hank said his tone anything but thankful, before they left the room.

Phoebe stood there alone, for only a moment.

 **I can't fail him again.** Phoebe thought to herself. **I won't fail him this time Crystal.**

Perhaps it was her own imagination but Phoebe had the distinct feeling that Crystal was silently encouraging her. Wanting her to continue with her plan.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
